poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight vs. the Overlord
Here's how Twilight vs. the Overlord goes in True Potential. Twilight arrives at Kyptarium Prison The Overlord: It was foolish of you to come alone! Twilight Sparkle: Come out and face me, Overlord! Overlord comes out of the shadows The Overlord: My old nemesis. You've changed. Twilight Sparkle: So have you. The Overlord: General Cryptor said your Resistance friends' greatest victory-- Twilight Sparkle: Has no battle. We get it. Can we fight now? The Overlord: Yes. You've arrived to witness my true potential! Twilight his true potential Twilight Sparkle: You have power. Lloyd and the others see Twilight fighting the Overlord Princess Cadance: What's Twilight doing? Pythor P. Chumsworth: She's fighting the Overlord. Anakin Skywalker: Alone? Mac Grimborn: gasps The Overlord has power. Rarity: Is it possible that the Overlord has powers like us? Garmadon: Indeed. The Overlord is the son of the Elemental Master of Darkness. begins Misako: You did well, Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon: I was just doing my job. Sensei Wu: You must be very proud of your son, Garmadon. Garmadon: Indeed, Wu. Lloyd Garmadon: I couldn't have defeated the Dragon Flyers, if it weren't for the Elemental Masters of Smoke, Shadow, Light, Speed, Gravity, Mind, Water, Amber, Metal, Nature, and Darkness. The Overlord: Thank you, Elemental Master of Energy. ends Ahsoka Tano: Are you saying that the Overlord is a descendant of another Elemental Master? Donkey: But Ventress can't do what the Overlord can. Garmadon: Can't she? Power lies in all of you. It only needs to be awoken. The Overlord managed to unlock his own true potential. Mac Grimborn: Wait a minute, if the Overlord's a descendant of an Elemental Master....Oh, right. Darkness. we cut back to the fight Kozu and the three Sons of the Overlord generals watch General Cryptor: It's the fight that fuels him. He's finding it. His true potential. Overlord still fights Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Listen to me! Cryptor's using you as a pawn. The Overlord: You are the pawn! A pawn which I can now re-find the Four Silver Fangblades to recreate the Great Devourer! Twilight Sparkle: You're playing with a power that can't be controlled! It'll consume everything, even the Serpentine! the Overlord out of the sky Griffin Turner: Whoa, who could've seen that coming? they see Twilight unlocking her true potential Misako: Her true power. Lloyd Garmadon: I taught her that. Garmadon: Good work, son. Overlord comes back down and throws Twilight through a wall gets up coughing and starts to feel weak Cryptor and Kozu watch General Cryptor: My plan is working perfectly. suddenly gets an idea Lloyd Garmadon: Get up, Twilight. Get up! Overlord walks over as Twilight fires a beam at him, but the Overlord dodges it and grabs and shoves Twilight to a wall. Twilight attempts to make another beam, but the Overlord gets ahead of her and forms a beam of his own that sends Twilight flying to the cell area. Twilight gets up, panting as the Overlord growls. Twilight's horn glows as Darkness energy envelopes the Overlord as the two resume their fight. Pythor and Lloyd watch. The Overlord then throws rocks at Twilight as she dodges power and the Overlord's connect to create a Priori Incatatum Bulkhead: What is that? Garmadon: Priori Incatatum. overpowers the Overlord the Overlord gets up the Overlord throws Twilight on the wall Overlord holds Twilight by her neck Twilight Sparkle: Overlord, please. You have light in you, just like me. The Overlord: I have no light, only shadow. looks at the Overlord Overlord then throws Twilight through three brick walls and she lands outside of Kryptarium Prison and collapses weakly. The Overlord watches as he stands triumphant the Overlord sees Twilight crawling away weakly Kozu laughs evilly cheers for the Overlord's victory Overlord smiles triumphantly Cryptor and the three Sons of the Overlord generals leave with Kozu and the Overlord General Kozu: Everyone saw the Overlord defeat his old enemy. General Cryptor: Let her live. It's time we show Equestria who their new emperor is. General Grievous: Yes, and it is him, Emperor Overlord! Overlord likes what Grievous had said they leave, Twilight gets up from the ground weakly Twilight Sparkle: (weakly) I will get you for this, Cryptor. Lloyd and Pythor find Twilight and take her back to the Destiny's Shadow